


Dauntless

by GingerEl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dates, Disabled Character, Fat Prompto, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Polyamory, Sharing Clothes, chubby prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerEl/pseuds/GingerEl
Summary: Prompto has an important test that he doesn't think he's ready for but for Noct and the others he'll take it and he'll try his best. Even if he knows his best isn't good enough.[Prompto 14:21] well looks like i failed. stay safe on the trip. send me a postcard[Noct 14:22] uhhh… … no? what are you talking about? you did fine prom[Prompto 14:23] better start looking for a third retainer because i am NOT the one my guys[Noct 14:24] thats not how this works[Noct 14:24] @Iggy come tell him pleaseAlternatively: Prompto needs to have more faith in himself and the boys are more than willing to show him that.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 14
Kudos: 87





	Dauntless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phomarciam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phomarciam/gifts).



> I did a fic giveaway on Twitter recently and this is for the first of my two winners [phomarciam](https://twitter.com/phomarciam) who makes absolutely incredible art. I hope this is everything you wanted dude, parts of it really got away from me but I think I at least got all the snuggles down 💛

Prompto carefully clicks the safety of his weapon on and puts it back into his holster as Cor slaps the button that pulls his target forward for inspection.

He’s pleased, _proud_ even, when it comes into view with a perfect little cluster of impact holes right in the centre. Cor’s pleased too, Prompto thinks, though he’s able to hide it in all ways apart from a little _hrmph_ pushed out through his nose.

“Good job,” Cor says.

“Thank you, sir!”

“So good,” Cor goes on, “That I want you to take the defensive combat exam that’s running on Friday.”

“What?” Prompto blurts.

“Starts at nine - I’ll get you excused from the rest of training that day.”

Prompto’s brain is trying to process eight thousand different things at once but somehow he manages to croak out, “Thank you, sir.”

Cor gives him one last nod, face suddenly unreadable and Prompto can only stand there after he’s gone, literally shaking in his Crown issued boots. It's pretty obvious to him that he's now facing down his imminent removal from Crownsguard training.

He’s not _ready_.

Prompto isn’t sure he’ll ever be ready, not to stand toe to toe against another trainee and not simply be knocked straight to the ground. Prompto’s great at a distance, can hit a target dead centre from the length of the training hall, his accuracy only slightly affected if he’s on the move. But he’s not _good_ with the regular combat. He’d tried _loads_ of different weapons before finally settling on firearms exclusively.

Gladio had put every length, width and style of blade into his hands and Ignis, easily the most patient of his boyfriends, had spent more than one session trying to get him up to standards with daggers but it was no use.

Prompto's light on his feet, surprising everyone whenever they run the obstacle course, finishing in the top of the pack and proving that although he's heavier than most of them it doesn’t _necessarily_ mean he’ll be slower.

But even with all that, with the things he _knows_ he's good at, there’s just something about having to move across the field while also paying attention to his attackers and keep the blade raised defensively while looking for opportunities to strike -

It’s all just a little beyond him.

Give him enemies at a distance and he’ll pick out a weak spot he can sink a bullet into as fast as he can blink.

Prompto doesn’t realise he’s been stood staring at the ground while his thoughts go round and round until they're interrupted by a knock. He turns in time to watch Gladio poke his head through the partially open door.

“Cor said you were finished, did he forget to tell you that?” Gladio _really_ looks at him and his eyebrows notch a little tighter together, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Prompto says quickly though his voice cracks in a way that betrays him so he clears his throat before carrying on, “I’m fine.”

Gladio doesn’t look convinced but he doesn’t push it either, just slips into the room proper and comes close enough to press a kiss to his hair even though it must be kind of gross mess. He’s been at this all day.

“Ready to go home?”

“Noct’s you mean?” Prompto checks.

“Yeah, _home_.”

\- N -

Noct’s having a good day all told.

 _Yes_ , he’d had to get up at a time of day that could be written as a single digit _but_ he’d gotten to have lunch with not just one but all three of his boyfriends between meetings. Then when he and Iggy had finally gotten back to his place a little after three Ignis had suggested Noct head down for a nap the moment they were inside. Noct hadn’t been able to convince Ignis to lay down _with_ him but Ignis had stayed in the room for a while and petted over his hair until Noct had been quite asleep.

Noct half wakes when his front door closes but no one comes to drag him from the depth of his blankets so he dozes again for an indeterminable length of time. Only waking fully when the smell of whatever Iggy is making for dinner is drifting under his door so intensely that it makes his mouth water.

With his stomach rumbling and his eyes half crusted with sleep Noct pushes himself into a sitting position and scrubs over his face with his palm. Pushing his blankets aside he glances at his bedside table and -

“Hey, where’s my cane?” he calls loudly enough to be heard in the other room.

He’d definitely left it there, resting within reach as he got into bed. Ignis had adjusted it slightly when he’d settled on the edge of the bed but he hadn’t _removed_ it.

There’s a pause before Prompto’s voice shouts back, “Did you need it?”

Not necessarily, Noct thinks, but he likes to have it more often than not. Now he’s given in and admitted he needs it, that his life is better and easier with the weight off his bad knee, he much prefers to have it to hand.

“Maybe,” Noct says, still pitching his voice to be heard and Prompto’s there almost at once. Prompto’s not got Noct’s cane with him but he does rush forward with his hand stretched out towards him and honestly that’s better.

“You sleep okay?” Prompto asks.

Noct nods and lets Prompto pull him free from the bed.

He seems to be freshly showered, sunflower yellow hair curling and damp at the edges of his collar and Noct leans more heavily into him than he really needs as they make their way out of the room.

“How was training?” Noct asks.

Prompto shrugs and Noct shifts a little with the movement, “S’okay.”

There’s something _off_ about his tone but Noct can’t quite place it and he becomes immediately distracted when they cross into the main room because _Gladio_ has his cane, brandishing it in the air and saying, “Surprise!”

“Uh…”

Prompto giggles at his side and gently nudges Noct forwards until he can settle into one of the chairs by his dining room table.

“What’s going on?” Noctis asks.

Gladio hands over his cane and it _jingles_ when Noct takes it, turning it so he can see that one of his boyfriends, or _all_ of them perhaps, has drilled a tiny hole through the wood and threaded through a thin metal loop. It’s nice, Noct supposes, but he’s not really sure what it’s for. The ring is silver at least, and goes with the glossy black finish he’d chosen for the wood but -

“It’s so you can attach key-chains and charms to it,” Prompto says enthusiastically. Only then does Noct realise Prompto had moved away, returning to his side with what seems to be a shoe box in his hands. It clinks and rattles when Prompto sets it down and Noct thinks he’s starting to understand.

“So I’ve been collecting them for a _while_ ,” Prompto explains, “I just figured maybe you would feel better about using it if you could attach cool things to it.”

“That’s -” Noct starts and he’s not sure why this is so _meaningful_ to him. He’d put off using his cane for the _longest_ time because he was embarrassed about it even though everyone kept telling him it didn’t _matter_ it didn’t make him lesser in anyway. He just knows that his father had held out until Noct was well into his teens and although their reasons for using it are completely different something in him had revolted at not being able to hold out at least that long.

But Prompto had bought it for him in the end - given it to him at least, judging from the Crown makers mark on the bottom Noct things Ignis may have been involved somehow.

“You already look _awesome_ with it,” Prompto says now, “But maybe we can make that _even_ cooler.”

“You’re not still embarrassed are you?” Gladio asks him.

“No,” Noct says honestly, “Not any more.”

And he’s really _not_. It hadn’t even taken that long to get over whatever nonsense was in his head about this - no one had ever even said anything about - and it certainly _feels_ better to walk comfortably aided rather than force himself to walk without and possibly exacerbate his injury.

“You shouldn’t ever be ashamed of taking care of yourself,” Gladio says, just to drive the point home.

Noct rolls his eyes. He _knows_. He hadn’t always known, but he does now.

“So what are my options?” Noct ask and Prompto pulls the lid off the shoe box with an embarrassed little flourish. His cheeks warm pink and Noct wants to cup his hand around the fullness of his face to stroke across the freckles highlighted by his embarrassment.

But now is probably not the time. Probably. Maybe in a little while.

“I’ve been collecting these for a while,” Prompto says and Noct glances down into the box to see a cacophony of colours and charms that’s just so _Prompto_.

“How many can I have?” Noct asks, putting his hand into the box and pulling out a random selection. They're plastic and metal, matte silver and neon yellow - anything and everything that anyone could possibly want.

Prompto scratches the back of his neck awkwardly, “I bought them all for you.”

Oh.

“Perhaps not so many you make a complete racket when you walk through the hallway,” Ignis teases and he surprises Noct by being close enough to brush a kiss over his hair and deposit a can of his favourite soda onto the table by his arm.

“A half racket is fine though,” Gladio says, impervious to the withering stare Ignis shoots his way.

One of the key-chains Noct picked up is a heavy blue fish, carved from some sort of teal-blue stone Noct doesn’t know the name of but it feels like a real no brainer to attach it to the shiny ring awaiting decoration.

Prompto has eclectic taste, that’s for sure, and Noct picks through cheap things Prompto must have picked up with tickets from the arcade - a squishy little chocobo gets added to Noct’s keep pile - then there’s some higher quality things that must have been carefully picked out from the kind of boutique Prompto wouldn’t normally go in. There’s a funny looking tonberry made of polished metals and holding a minuscule little knife and a flat square decorated with a pixel behemoth that he also picks out. There’s half a dozen other things that Noct likes the look of but for now Noct picks these, hoping that his boyfriends will understand the significance of his choices without him having to say as much.

Prompto helps him thread them onto his cane, the metal and stone chinking together pleasantly but not obtrusively.

“Thanks,” Noct says, “I - I really love it.”

“Yeah?” Prompto checks, “You mean it?”

Noct rolls his eyes and reaches for Prompto’s wrist, standing him up and half dragging him off towards the couch. Prompto humours him as he takes a loop around the apartment to test out his cane and laughs softly when Noct nudges him gently, encouraging him down against the soft cushions of the couch. Noct waits for his boyfriend to settle against the dark fabric before taking his own seat right up beside him and immediately settling his own weight into the softness of Prompto’s body.

Noct turns his head to rest against Prompto’s shoulder and receives a gentle nuzzle behind his hear in return.

He’s well rested in theory, a lengthy nap and a not _too_ taxing a day and yet he finds himself so comfortable so quickly that his eyelids feel heavy and he starts to drowse.

Prompto’s arm wraps over his back and tugs him closer.

“You gonna wake up to eat, dude?”

Ignis sighs, “You _just_ had a nap.”

Noct knows he _shouldn’t_ sleep but Prompto’s so comfortable, his absolute favourite place to take a nap. Prompto’s just so _warm_ all the time; not burning hot in an uncomfortable way, just a perfectly pleasantly warmth that suffuses from his skin to Noct’s and soothes him all the way to his very heart.

Noct _does_ wake up to eat, but he also goes right back to his nap afterwards. It’s not _his_ fault. As soon as his all but licked clean curry bowl is taken away from him Prompto pulls him back in against his shoulder and not even a re-run of his favourite show is enough to keep him awake.

-

Noct wakes in a dark apartment, warm and comfortable even though it’s immediately apparent he’s not in his bedroom, let alone his bed.

He squints as he comes to, locating a faint light in the form of Prompto’s dimmed phone held up above his head, Prompto scrolling through some social media site or another.

Noct nuzzles against Prompto’s soft chin and shifts a little until his body is more comfortably resting against the curves of Prompto’s body. The hand not supporting Prompto’s phone reaches down rub gently at his back, right above the mark remaining from his childhood injury.

“What time is it?” Noct murmurs.

“Just after three.”

That’s _later_ than Noct was expecting considering Prompto seems to still be awake.

“Have you slept?”

Prompto shakes his head, “Not yet.”

“Are you uncomfortable?” Noct asks, feeling the guilt bubble up inside of him. Here he is _asleep_ seemingly at Prompto’s expense and rather than waking Noct up and moving him to the bedroom he’d just lay there the same perfect, self-sacrificing person as always.

Prompto squeezes him closer and snorts a soft little laugh, “No. Super comfy.”

And _then_ he remembers that odd little strain in Prompto’s voice when he’d labelled his day as ‘okay’ earlier and the previous evening plays back in his mind, how Prompto had been content to cuddle but barely spoke, cheerful as always but less extroverted than normal.

“What’s wrong?” Noct asks, half terrified of what the answer might be.

“Nothing.”

He says it so succinctly, so matter of fact that Noct _almost_ believes him. But Prompto’s always been good at hiding this part of him, surprisingly good for someone that so often wears their heart on their sleeve. Noct’s got a lot of experience with bad things happening to Prompto and him acting like nothing ever happened.

“Prom,” Noct says softly, “C’mon.”

He pushes himself up a little so in a room only illuminated by Prompto’s screen he can peer down into Prompto’s wonderful face.

Prompto sighs and clicks off his phone. It plunges the room into utter darkness and Noct’s about to argue about it, thinking Prom’s using the cover of darkness to hide. Prompto carefully tugs Noct back down against his form and strokes a hand through his fine hair before Prompto starts to speak.

“I’m just worried about Crownsguard stuff,” Prompto admits.

“But you’re doing so good,” Noct argues.

Prompto sighs again but it’s rougher, more obviously frustrated.

“I have a test on Friday, a hand to hand one. Which I, y’know, suck at.”

“Uh, I _don’t_ know actually, because you _don’t_ suck.”

Prompto’s silent so Noct presses on.

“You’re gonna do great, whatever it is, you’re gonna do fine,” Noct says confidently.

Prompto’s never failed before, not at anything he’s _really_ wanted to do, so why would he start now.

“You wanna move to the bed?” Prompto asks.

“Prom -” Noct starts because that’s just - it’s just not what they’re talking about. It’s just a straight evasion of whatever the actual issue is.

“We better move or Iggy will have my neck in the morning - better for your back, right?”

And Noctis is too sleepy and too worried about _actually_ upsetting Prompto that he doesn’t push the conversation he just begrudgingly climbs up off Prompto and allows himself to be lead off towards bed.

\- G -

Gladio checks his watch - which he only wears because it was a gift from Iris - and then double checks the time on his phone _just_ in case his watch is really fast for some reason. It’s not, which only raises one question.

 _Where the hell is Prompto_?

His last training session of the day got out an hour ago and while he’s often later out than everyone else because he’s in the habit of sticking around to help his instructor clean up - he’s just sweet like that - he never normally runs over _this_ much.

He shoots a text off to Iggy, asking if he knows if Prompto’s schedule was changed and _he_ wasn’t informed for some reason and gets an almost immediate response in the negative. He texts Prompto next but the message goes unanswered, no little checks appearing by the message to suggest it’s even been read.

Well, he supposes he’s going to have to _looking_ for him.

Gladio peeks into the locker room and finds it all but deserted except for a couple people organising their lockers. No Prompto though and none of the showers are running so Gladio ducks back out. It won’t do to terrorise the new recruits simply with his very presence. Not again.

It’s not hard to find him. When he doesn’t find Prompto in the shooting range or putting in some extra weight training in the gym he scopes out a couple of the training rooms and finds him going toe to toe with a _training dummy_.

Prompto moves through a set, a slightly awkward box step with his arms raised defensively then ducks and weaves from an imaginary blow. It’s not the _best_ way to train this kind of thing but when you can’t find a partner it’ll do. But Prompto should have no trouble finding someone to train with - there’s _him_ for a start, Iggy or Noct when they have the time and any number of Glaives and Guards that would be willing to give him a hand.

Hell, _Cor_ is more than willing to put in the extra time to get Prompto up to a standard he’s comfortable with.

But, on top of all of this, Prompto _shouldn’t_ be training right now. The day is done, he’s been here for _hours_ , there’s no _need_ for him to be doing all this extra training.

Prompto doesn’t notice his arrival and Gladio’s forced to watch him shake his head dejectedly and then do the same thing _again_ , looking just as despondent and let down at the end of it.

“What are you doing?”

Prompto whirls round, startled, and presses a hand to his heaving chest. Sometimes Gladio forgets how cute he is, with his soft round face and violet-blue eyes. Gladio hadn’t expected to fall in love with _one_ of his friends, let alone all three, but as Prompto’s face breaks into an eager smile he remembers why.

“Hey, Gladio,” Prompto says, “Are you done for the day?”

“Mhm,” Gladio says, “Like you are.”

“Okay, but - do you think you could help me out?” Prompto asks and he flutters his eyelashes in a way that almost makes Gladio say _yes_ without waiting to hear what his request is.

“With what?”

“I need to go through my defensive stuff but like no matter how much I egg the dummy on it won’t attack me,” Prompto says.

Gladio laughs, “Tomorrow I can clear some time to spar with you, for sure.”

Prompto’s expression falters, “Why not now? I don’t - I can’t waste any time.”

“What?” _Waste time?_

“I have my test on Friday and I don’t want to fail -”

“You won’t,” Gladio says.

Firstly, Prompto’s better at this than he thinks. Secondly, Cor would never have put him forward for it if he wasn’t ready. Not Prompto, not the kid that’s, for all intents and purposes, the immortals protégé.

Prompto’s face goes oddly serious and Gladio kind of hates it.

“I might - I really think I might.”

Gladio shakes his head in disbelief. He _just_ watched Prompto kick ass in training yesterday, confident and almost _cocky_ as he’s dodged around the grasps of two of the biggest guys in his group, knocking one of them flat on their ass before making the space he’s been trained to and landing a finishing shot with his training pistol. The rubber bullets don’t _really_ hurt but they do hit hard enough that you can’t ignore him.

Gladio doesn’t understand where this insecurity is coming from. Gladio doesn’t understand why Prompto can’t see how well he’s doing.

“You’re tired,” Gladio says, “Rest up and we’ll come back at it tomorrow.”

“But Gladio -”

“Prom, please.”

The fight goes right out of him, shoulder sinking and head bowing.

“Overwork yourself and you’ll get hurt,” Gladio reminds him. It’s an argument he has with Ignis a lot, what with the advisers tendency to try and run off the bare minimum of sleep and do the work of six people with little to no help.

“I know,” Prompto sighs.

Gladio raises one of his arms slightly and Prompto takes the hint, sidling up close to tuck underneath Gladio’s chin.

“You’re doing great,” Gladio tells him, just in case he’s not understanding that, “You know that?”

“Mhm.”

That’s not _the_ most convincing affirmation he’s ever heard but at least Gladio’s gotten him to stop for now.

“Hey,” Gladio says, “You wanna go for ice cream on the way back?”

Prompto peeks up at him, cheek adorably smushed against his chest.

“I don’t think Iggy would approve.”

Gladio tickles Prompto’s ribs and the blond giggles until he’s almost breathless.

“Well, we just won’t tell him,” Gladio promises.

\- I -

Ignis rarely falls asleep alone now, almost _never_ in fact, and he’s such a habitual early riser that he’d be hard pushed to name one morning in a hundred where he wakes up to an empty bed.

It’s _early_. So early that the time he’s more accurately be considered part of _yesterday_ than today. But Prompto is _missing_ from the space beside him, mattress flat and cold with no light seeping from under the door to the en-suite to suggest he’s simply awaken to use the bathroom.

“Prompto?” he calls, voice a little groggy but his boyfriend doesn’t respond and Ignis pushes back the blankets, determined to find him and return him to the soft cocoon of their bed.

It’s _cold_ , too cold to be out of bed and Ignis stops on the way out of the room to grab the sweater Prompto had discarded earlier. It’s over-sized even when Prompto wears it, the _perfect_ blue to go with Prompto’s eyes and little stylised sunflowers around the hem that hangs around Ignis’ thighs, several inches beneath the hem of his boxers. It was a gift from Noctis, perhaps the first item of non-black clothing the prince had ever bought.

It’s so _cosy_ and smells just faintly of the orange scented shampoo Prompto uses on his hair.

It doesn’t take long to find him.

Prompto’s in Ignis’ living space, camped out at the end of the dining table that functions as Ignis’ at home desk. The surface is littered with papers and a textbook Ignis doesn’t recognise. The mess on the table isn't an unusual sight but Prompto _awake_ and studying at this time when he’s so long past High School there can be no real reason for it to be true.

“What are you doing?” Ignis asks.

Prompto jerks so wildly when he startles that he scatters some of the papers off the table and onto the floor. There’s a half empty cup of coffee sat near Prompto’s elbow and Ignis gives a brief thanks that it too was not victim of this brief act of clumsiness.

“Iggy! Why are you awake?”

“Why are _you_ awake?” Ignis counters.

Prompto opens his mouth and then snaps it shut again. Ignis arches his eyebrow at this unusual show of reticence and Prompto grins nervously.

“I thought if I could get the theory down maybe I’d be able to do it in practice better,” Prompto explains. He’s dressed in a plain t-shirt and striped pyjama bottoms and looks comfortable enough but Ignis remembers again that the apartment is _cold_. Ignis shuffles closer, wincing a little when his feet leave the warm rug and move onto the cold wood.

“Theory for what?”

“My defensive combat exam,” Prompto says.

“And _why_ did you need to do this at 3am?” Ignis asks. Or _at all_ for that matter.

Prompto scratches his nose, setting his glasses slightly askew.

“I didn’t want to disturb you.”

Ignis shakes his head, “Come on. Back to bed with you.”

“But Iggy -”

“But nothing,” Ignis says pushing his tone a little more firm. He’d never _force_ Prompto to do anything, Ignis is his boyfriend not his minder but he also can’t just leave Prompto to work himself to the bone for no reason.

“You’ll never remember anything you read now,” Ignis says, “I’ll go over it with you in the morning.”

Prompto blinks his impossibly beautiful eyes and Ignis feels himself start to smile.

“You will?” Prompto asks and his disbelief is palpable.

“Of course, darling,” Ignis promises, “Now back to bed. I’m quite chilled without you.”

Prompto’s posture relaxes and he pushes away from the table coming forward and taking Ignis’ hand before Ignis can do it himself.

“We can’t have that,” Prompto teases.

They patter back together and Ignis doesn’t even bother to remove Prompto’s sweater, simply ushers Prompto into the bed ahead of him and then climbs in right beside him, curled up against his side with his head on the soft cushion of his chest. Ignis runs his palm back and forth across Prompto’s belly, feeling the shape of it beneath him. He’d worried when they first got together that Prompto wouldn’t like this kind of attention but quite the opposite turned out to be true and this simple motion has become quite the comforting gesture not just for Prompto but for Ignis too.

“G’night, Iggy,” Prompto says for the second time that night. Ignis plans to stay right where he is this time, his weight keeping Prompto safe and secure. Prompto shan’t escape the comfort of sleep again.

“Goodnight, love.”

\- - -

Noct’s _distracted_ Ignis notes.

He’s not usually _particularly_ attentive in meetings about budgets so it’s not very surprising but there’s something about the preoccupation attached to the distraction, the way his fingers don’t stop plucking at the key-chains now attached to his cane and the lack of effort at even pretending he’s paying attention that alerts Ignis to some real concern in his prince. The meeting adjourns for lunch and the moment Ignis is alone with only Noct and Gladio for company he covers Noct’s hand with his own.

“What’s on your mind, love?”

Normally Noct would hedge and pretend that _nothing_ is wrong so its a testament to the depth of his concern that he turns offers Ignis a wan smile instead.

“I’m worried about, Prom.”

Gladio shifts where he’s guarding the doorway and says, “Me too.”

“I as well,” Ignis concurs.

“He’s tying himself up in _knots_ about this stupid thing that doesn’t even _matter_ ,” Noct seethes.

It _does_ matter, actually, though not quite as much as Prompto thinks. On the very small chance that he does fail - he _won’t_ , Ignis is very certain of that - he’ll simply have to try again next month and if he fails then too? They’ll take Prompto on the trip anyway because his ability to defend Noctis from harm is almost the least important duty he has for their trip.

His job is to merely _exist_ , to be Noct’s chosen companion and source of joy for them all.

Which he’s been doing _flawlessly_ thus far and it seems unlikely that taking their relationship on the road is likely to affect it _much_.

“Perhaps we should do something nice for him,” Ignis muses, “To raise his spirits?”

Noct perks up, sitting forward and _finally_ leaving the charms on his cane alone.

“Like a date?”

Gladio scoffs, “He says like we never go on dates.”

Noct bristles, “No but like a _special_ one.”

“You have an idea?” Ignis supposes.

“Maybe,” Noct says and he goes a little pink across his high cheekbones.

“Well?”

“I’d need to clear it with security first,” Noct admits and he turns to shoot Gladio and grin over his shoulder, making the Shield laugh and drop him a exaggerated wink.

Ignis doesn’t even know what it is yet and he already knows he’ll do absolutely whatever he has to bring Noct’s plan to fruition.

\- P -

The test was _bad_.

Prompto got knocked on his ass not once but _twice_ and the second time he _swears_ he could hear people laughing and snickering on the side lines.

He leaves in a bad mood, the worst mood he’s been in since training started and he doesn’t bother to shower after, just bundles his stuff in his bag and heads home. Prompto knows if he hangs around then one of the boys will come for him, give him a ride home and maybe get him dinner and all the stuff that normally helps him feel better after a rough day but not today.

Not today.

He’s sure they’re about to kick him straight from the Crownsguard for such a poor show, demand his training uniform back and stop him from even being _friends_ with any of them ever again. Prompto would rather find out by letter, alone in his crummy apartment where it won’t matter if he cries, than wait around and have to look at Cor’s disappointed expression when he tells him.

Prompto waits until he’s on the bus home before dropping a message into the group chat.

[Prompto 14:21] well looks like i failed. stay safe on the trip. send me a postcard

[Noct 14:22] uhhh… … no? what are you talking about? you did fine prom

[Prompto 14:23] better start looking for a third retainer because i am NOT the one my guys

[Noct 14:24] thats not how this works

[Noct 14:24] @Iggy come tell him please

[Iggy 14:26] Darling I’m sure you did better than you thought. And even if you didn’t there’s no need to worry there’s still plenty of time.

[Prompto 14:28] no there’s not. that’s literally the point. we’re in a rush.

[Prompto 14:28] i fucked up i’m sorry

[Gladio 14:30] I’ll be down in a second, sit tight beautiful and we can go over what happened. I’m sure it’s better than you think <3

[Prompto 14:31] i’m already on the way home

[Gladio 14:32] Well I’ll come over after work then.

[Iggy 14:32] Prompto, darling, please don’t be upset.

[Noct 14:32] wth come back

[Iggy 14:33] We’ll all come over and have dinner later.

[Prompto 14:34] no it’s fine. i feel kinda sick so i’m just gonna go to sleep

[Noct 14:35] dude, your stomach? we can still come over, we don’t mind

[Iggy 14:35] I’ll drop off some soup for you at least.

[Prompto 14:36] NO. i just want to sleep. please.

[Gladio 14:38] Make sure you stay hydrated.

[Noct 14:38] dude, please

[Iggy 14:38] Let us know if you need anything, love, and we’ll be right there.

[Gladio 14:39] We love you <3

Prompto doesn’t want their attention, their platitudes and comfort. He doesn’t _deserve_ them. He just wants to curl up under his favourite blankets with his squishiest stuff toy and wait for the other shoe to drop.

\- - -

Prompto slept _badly_. He’d showered as soon as he got in, forced down some plain buttered toast so he _wouldn’t_ actually have any stomach problems overnight and then took up position on his bed, curled in facing the wall and just pretending the rest of the world didn’t exist.

It can’t last for long though.

He sleeps only fretfully, single hours and twenty minutes caught here and there but eventually morning does come.

The group chat had been active over night and Prompto had read most of it but been almost entirely silent. Only when Gladio had pinged him to double check he’d been drinking and Ignis had followed up to ask if he’d at least _tried_ to eat something did he say anything, confirming that he was fine but still felt a little unwell and he’d check back in with them tomorrow.

It wasn’t even a lie, not really, his stomach’s all wobbly, anxious and worried and just _dreading_ what’s to come over the next few days.

And then his front door opens.

It just _opens_.

A key is put in the lock, Prompto _just_ hears the distinctive noise from within his cocoon and then several sets of footsteps are making their way into his apartment. Most of them stop in the main room but there’s a shuffling and two soft thumps outside to the bedroom door and Prompto would be going in to full panic about _intruders_ in his apartment but -

“If he’s still sleeping leave him be,” Iggy’s voice says.

“Yeah, yeah,” Noct mumbles and Prompto’s fairly certain Ignis won’t have heard it because he only _just_ does and only because Noct pushes the door open at that moment.

For a long moment nothing happens but then the bed dips behind him and Noct’s smaller form lays down along his back, curling his knees in behind Prompto’s where he’s folded in on himself. Noct doesn’t disturb his blankets or anything just lays there small and strong and _wonderful_.

“How are you feeling?” Noct murmurs and his hands stroke across Prompto’s back through the blankets.

“I - fine,” Prompto says, unable and unwilling to really _lie_ and extend the ruse beyond last night. He’d been planning on spending his day much like last night but it seems as though his boyfriends aren’t going to allow it.

“Yeah?” Noct says, squeezing a little tighter, “Iggy wants to make breakfast, you think you can eat?”

“Maybe,” Prompto hedges.

There’s a knock on the door and Gladio’s voice says, “How are we doing?”

“He’s alive,” Noctis says, “Dunno if he’ll be up for our special date though.”

_Special date?_

Has Prompto forgotten something, forgotten some special anniversary on top of everything else?

“Well it’s his day, if he doesn’t want to do it we can do something else.”

“Or _nothing_ ,” Ignis calls from the main room.

 _His day_ , Prompto thinks. It’s _spring_ so it’s not like he’s forgotten his birthday and all their romantic anniversaries are bunched up towards the end of the year.

Prompto gives in and pushes the blankets away from his face, turning his head to squint suspiciously at Noct’s grinning face.

“What special date?”

Gladio laughs.

“To congratulate you on passing your test -”

“But I didn’t pass my test -”

“Yes you did,” Gladio says firmly. Prompto turns his squint on him where he’s hovering in the doorway.

“Did you see my results?”

“Nope,” Gladio shrugs.

“Then how do you know?”

“We just do, love,” Ignis says and he suddenly appears next to Gladio in the doorway, peering curiously into the room. He catches sight of Noct on the bed and sighs, “ _Noctis_.”

Noct ignores him, turning more securely into Prompto’s body and burying his face in an ‘if I can’t see you, you can’t see me’ kind of way.

“Okay but _how_?” Prompto stresses.

“Because that’s how much we believe in you,” Gladio says matter-of-fact.

“There’s not a single doubt in my mind you tried your best and will have succeeded in your goal,” Ignis says, “Now darling how would you like your eggs?”

And that seems to be that.

No one will even _entertain_ the idea that he didn’t pass and this early celebration might be in error. Prompto’s still not convinced that he’s wrong but it’s hard to be as consumed by the very _idea_ that he failed with everyone all around him. Ignis bustles off to the kitchen to cook and Noct mumbles under his breath about how he’s stuck on the same _stupid freaking level_ in the platformer he’s working on and Gladio hovers in the doorway like he’s preventing anything bad from intruding.

Gladio lets him and Noct cuddle in the bed for another ten minutes or so before gently encouraging them from beneath the blankets. He lets Prompto pad out to the main room in his pyjamas, arriving just in time to watch Ignis whisking the eggs all together to makes Prompto’s favourite.

Ignis becomes immediately engrossed by Noctis kicking up a fuss about the diced mushrooms and peppers on his cutting board.

“Gladio,” Prompto says quietly and the big guy doesn’t hesitate for even a second to wrap an arm around his shoulders and pull him into his side. Gladio hums thoughtfully to encourage him to speak.

“What if I _failed_ and you all finally see that I’m not good enough for you?”

Gladio actually looks offended, “I love you, Prom, but that’s one of the dumbest things I’ve ever heard.”

Prompto blinks.

“You’re perfect and you did an amazing job, you’ll see,” Gladio says, “And if we’re wrong you can have _another_ date as an apology.”

“What’s _this_ date?” Prompto asks and goes on his toes to brush a thank you kiss across the stubble on Gladio’s cheek, only really managing because Gladio leans down to give him easier access.

“Now _that_ would ruin the surprise,” Gladio teases.

“Fishing for information now is he?” Ignis asks with a humoured lilt. Prompto glances over and _somehow_ Ignis won the small argument with Noctis so succinctly that the prince seems to be in charge of sautéing the veggies in Prompto’s larger frying pan.

“Oh but -” Prompto starts.

He loves and hates and _loves_ surprises.

“You can wear whatever you’re comfortable in,” Ignis offers, seeming to pre-empt the only question Prompto had that he genuinely wanted answered.

“Okay but for now can you come and stir these mushrooms so I can stop looking at them?” Noctis all but whines.

Prompto slips out from under Gladio’s arm to relieve the fussiest of his boyfriends from kitchen duty.

-

It’d had been a lazy morning, their date - whatever it is - not booked in until the afternoon so the four of them had crowded around his two generation old gaming console and allowed the time to happily go by. Gladio had slowly gotten Prompto to talk through how his exam went, the times he fell and what happened the times he didn’t and apart from looking angry when Prompto suggested people had laughed at him he had a mostly complete _non_ reaction.

“But it was bad,” Prompto says.

Gladio shrugs, “Unless you’re making yourself look a lot better than you were - which I entirely doubt -” Noct snorts humourlessly “- then I’ve seen worse and seen worse _pass_.”

“Oh,” Prompto breathes.

Ignis brushes a kiss across his cheek and asks, “Feel better?”

Kind of, Prompto thinks.

He’s still not sure he _believes_ them but he also refuses to think they might lie to him about something so important.

Mostly he’s just confused.

When it's finally time for them leave Ignis insists he grab a warm coat even though it’s fairly mild out and is the consummate gentleman by holding the car door open for him until he’s settled safely in his seat.

Noctis mutters something playfully about _favouritism_ but Gladio pulls his prince into the middle seat and lets him settle down resting against his broad chest and even if Noct was being serious Prompto figures that would have appeased him.

“Where are we going?” he asks the moment Ignis brings the engine to life.

Ignis shakes his head and teases, “So impatient.”

“I mean, I’m sure it’s great, whatever it is,” Prompto amends, “I’m just excited.”

They spend _a lot_ of time together but they rarely go _out_ , not in a planned formal way like this. Mostly Prompto prefers that, squishing together on the couch or sneaking off for an impromptu trip to the arcade with Noct. Occasionally he’ll drag Ignis from his office at lunch time, just to make sure he’s getting enough fresh air and he alone is willing to accompany Gladio on his three am noodle runs when the urge takes him.

But this is nice too.

They head off into the fancier part of the city where Prompto only goes to visit Noct and Iggy, it’s all sky high buildings office blocks and fancy apartment buildings. Prompto’s excited, obviously, and he trusts his boyfriends _implicitly_ and yet -

Where on Eos are they going?

They go through the more obviously _business_ parts of the city driving until some of the tall buildings have expensive restaurants or boutique clothing stores at the base. It’s the weekend so the suited businessmen and women Prompto imagines usually fill the street are thin on the ground but still occasionally he’ll catch sight of one, quick walking through the the thin crowd with their phone pressed to their ear.

Eventually Ignis pulls up at a _particularly_ fancy place, the tallest building in the street made up of shiny grey stone and metals with _thousands_ of glass windows that glimmer orange and yellow in the afternoon sun. A security guard comes forward to speak with them and Noct scrambles in the back seat for his wallet, shoving a folded square of paper out of the window before they can really say anything.

Prompto’s only _more_ confused as they’re directed into some secure underground parking and Ignis smoothly reverses the car into a visitor parking space.

“Are you going to teach me how to properly file my taxes?” Prompto asks.

Noct snorts in the back-seat and Ignis buries a small laugh behind his hand.

“Should be at least a _little_ more fun than that,” Gladio says, “Come on it’s a long elevator ride.”

It _is_ long, Gladio's not lying.

Noct shows the same folded piece of paper to the attendant in the elevator and they press a button about halfway through the astonishing number of them beside the doors.

Prompto’s got _suspicions_ now but they’d all involve going straight to the top and there really isn’t anything he can think of that could be considered _date_ about halfway up a skyscraper. Maybe he should have paid more attention as they were making their way through the lobby but he was too busy checking out how _beautiful_ the inside of the building is to do something so sensible as to read a sign.

Eventually the elevator stops and Ignis reaches for his hand as they step out. When their fingers are perfectly laced together Prompto gives him an extra squeeze.

There’s a poster hanging by a set of double doors, half obscured by an attendant in a suit. Prompto thinks he’s just deciphered the words _Wilds of Lucis_ when his attention is stolen by the attendant speaking and bowing at the same time.

“Your Highness,” they say, “My employer has ensured you will have the entire exhibit to yourselves this afternoon and has taken the opportunity to hand pick the best table for you upstairs.”

“I - uh,” Noct says, “Thank you.”

 _Upstairs_ Prompto thinks. So they _are_ going further up. To sit at a table no less.

Gladio and Noctis are ahead of them and the attendant pushes the door open so they can enter this mysterious room and Prompto immediately pulls to a stop when he realises what he’s looking at.

The _Wilds of Lucis_ is a gallery. It’s small and probably temporary but it’s _walls_ of photographs, lush green forests and desolate yellow desserts. Prompto’s never seen anything quite like it.

“It’s a collection on loan from an artist in Lestallum,” Ignis explains before he can ask.

“Do you like it?” Noct asks tentatively.

Prompto blinks and looks around. He has no idea where to start first.

“What’s not to like?”

“Come on,” Gladio says, moving further into the room.

Prompto takes a step and then freezes again. Ignis squeezes his hand.

“Where do I start?” Prompto asks.

“Anywhere you like,” Ignis tells him.

-

The sun sinks as Prompto looks through the photographs, burning with both jealousy and awe at the images before him. One day that’ll be him, one day _soon_ hopefully, _if_ he makes it through his Crownsguard training.

He shakes his head and pulls himself away from both the negative thoughts and the unfamiliar city skyline hanging on the wall before him.

Noct lightly hits his calf with his cane.

“You almost done?”

Prompto nods. He’s completed to whole circuits of the room now and while a third is appealing it’s not necessary. He’ll never forget everything he’s seen today.

“So,” Prompto says as they begin to make their way out, “There’s a restaurant upstairs?”

“Booo,” Noct says playfully, “You worked it out.”

Prompto giggles and steps closer so Noct can link their arms together, offering a little extra support if Noct needs it. Probably not but Noct’s chosen to be on his feet today simply for Prompto’s benefit and he can’t bear the idea of him suffering.

“Are you all finished sirs?” asks the person who had let them into room as they step past.

Noct nods and they turn to lock the room back up.

“One moment and I can escort you upstairs,” they say but Noct immediately puts them off.

“We can manage.”

They straighten up and open their mouth but after looking at Noct for a moment and seemingly remembering who they’re talking to they just _nod_ and let them move past despite the fact Prompto can tell that’s obviously not the protocol.

When they elevator doors close them off from the hallway Ignis murmurs, “What are you up to?”

“Nothing,” Noct says but the button he presses is not numbered but labelled _roof_ and Prompto feels a bubble of excitement grow in his chest.

The roof.

Prompto can’t imagine _how good_ the view will be from the roof. How many buildings are there in Insomnia taller than this one? The Citadel? Is that it? And Prompto’s never been more than half a dozen floors up in the Citadel - why would he have gone further? All the training rooms are at the base of the building.

“Noctis,” Ignis sighs, “I don’t remember you getting permission for this.”

“I didn’t,” Noct says.

Gladio laughs.

“Uh - won’t we get in trouble?” Prompto asks.

“What are they gonna do - arrest the Prince of Lucis?” Gladio retorts.

Noct leans over to raise his hand and Gladio gently slaps their palms together.

The ride takes a _long_ time but maybe that’s just because Prompto’s so excited and it drags the way that all time drags on when you’re looking forward to something. Maybe they could still get in trouble but - but it’ll be worth it.

The elevator opens straight up onto the roof and Prompto rushes straight to the barrier surrounding the section they’re in, all but ignoring Ignis’ plea to, “Please be careful.”

“Wow,” Prompto whistles.

The city is _below_ him, lights twinkling on as the sun starts to dip properly low, bright neons and moving cars and the perfectly ordered squares of apartment blocks. It's quiet up here, the sounds of the city not drifting up this far and standing here looking down on it is probably the most peaceful he's felt for quite some time.

It’s beautiful and even as Prompto’s fingers itch for his proper camera there’s a sound like breaking glass just behind him and he feels the warmth of Gladio step up to his back and lower his camera down in front of him.

“I swiped it for you this morning,” Gladio explains and as soon as the camera is safely in Prompto’s hands he’s wrapping his own around Prompto’s frame, squishing him tight and nuzzling against his hair.

“Figured you wouldn’t mind,” Gladio adds.

Prompto shakes his head. Of course he doesn’t mind. Not if he gets to take pictures of _this_.

“How long do I have?” Prompto asks, mostly directing the question towards Ignis.

“As long as you want,” he replies.

\- - -

Noct’s the only one with a bed _really_ big enough for all four of them and even then its a bit of a squeeze. Iggy’s got his hands wrapped around him from behind, hands resting against his belly and Noct’s in front of him, turned in Gladio’s arms to have a fierce but whispered discussion about _something_. One of Noct’s bony elbows his kind of jabbing him in the chin and Gladio’s jostling the mattress with how furiously he’s trying to get his point across but it’s _perfect_.

Prompto wouldn’t trade any of it for the world.

“So, someone help me out here,” Prompto says.

Ignis hums close to his ear, “Yes?”

“What was today for? Like actually for?” Prompto asks.

Gladio and Noct’s conversation cuts out.

“To celebrate your results,” Ignis says.

“Okay but,” Prompto sputters, “You don’t know I passed.”

Noct yawns and twists over in Gladio’s hold. Face to face with Prompto he drops a kiss on the tip of his nose and then nuzzles them together.

“For the record, whatever you think happened and whatever does happen you’re coming with us,” Noct says.

“I don’t think that’s how it works,” Prompto argues.

Gladio’s hand finds Iggy’s where it’s resting on Prompto’s belly and he laces their fingers together, resting their joined hands against Prompto's side.

“You’re stuck with me, with us,” Noct whispers, “Whether you like it or not at this point. No test or anything is taking you away.”

“Oh,” Prompto says.

“You finally get it?” Gladio checks.

“Maybe,” Prompto says, “Seems like a dream.”

“Mmm,” Noctis hums, “One you deserve.”

“Oh.”

Ignis nuzzles the back of his head, “Go to sleep darling and everything will still be wonderful when you wake. I promise.”

And Prompto can’t really argue with that.”

\- - -

Prompto doesn’t return home until Sunday afternoon and the things that he had been so concerned about are barely a blip in the back of his mind. _Until_ he catches sight of the envelope waiting for him on his doormat.

It’s unmistakably Citadel stationary and the lack of postage stamp and real address on the outside alerts Prompto to the fact this was _hand delivered_.

Fearing the worst Prompto scoops it up and places it on one of his kitchen counters before slowly removing his outerwear and lining his shoes up but the door with more care than he would normally take.

Anything to stall the inevitable for just a moment longer.

He could ignore it completely, wait until he’s due in to the Citadel for training tomorrow but, if his fears _are_ about to be realised, the _one_ silver lining is that at least he’d get to lie in tomorrow. Prompto squares his shoulders, cracks his knuckles then reaches for the envelope and tears into it before he can second guess himself.

Prompto has to read through the words three times before they properly register in his mind. Scrambling for his phone he takes a quick shot of the latter half and drops it into the group chat.

The replies fly in immediately.

[Gladio 15:08] Congrats, baby! <3

[Noct 15:08] told you so

[Iggy 15:08] That’s wonderful news, darling. I’m so proud of you.

[Noct 15:09] (>^.^)> <3 <(^.^<)

[Gladio 15:09] <3 <3 <3 <3

It’s not a _fantastic_ pass, Prompto’s not finishing the class top of his group or anything but he _passed_.

He did it.

Turns out it didn't matter that much but still.

 _He did it_.

**Author's Note:**

> Speaking of twitter you can find me here [@Ginger_El_](https://twitter.com/Ginger_El_) 💛💜🧡🖤


End file.
